We hope to localize the CaATPase found in coated vesicles using an Anti-ATPase antiserum. We also wish to isolate and characterize the coated vesicle Ca ions binding proteins. We also hope to demonstrate the presence of these proteins in synaptic vesicles. We hope to further characterize the interaction between actin and coated vesicles. We will characterize the brain troponin I. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Fine, R., and Taylor, L. Decreased actin and tubulin synthesis in 3T3 cells after transformation by SV40 virus. Exp. Cell Res. 102: 162-168, 1976. Fine, R., and Blitz, A. Chemical and functional studies of tropomyosin and troponin C from Brain and other tissues. In, Cell Motility, ed. Goldman, Pollard and Rosenbaum, Cold Spring Harbor, New York. 1976. pp. 785-795.